Fated: Empty Clouds
by Drake Seraph
Summary: The final time, the final chance, will fate be kind to Ragna, or will Ragna have to force Fate to change to what he truly desires; will it end in the same way as other timelines that have come and gone? What can one man do to change fate to his will? Only Fate can tell and will tell… It is the awaited return of EC, in a new timeline with the wheel of fate back to the beginning.
1. A New Start

Hey guys and gals, the silver dragon is back to bring you the next saga of EC! The true story will get released on the one year anniversary of EC so you guys and gals will have to wait until than. This is just a little Xmas gift to my friends and family. And to those others that read it, Merry Xmas to all of you at home, or on the road, traveling, wish you the best of luck on this joyful and wonderful day.

* * *

The sharp ring of metal echoed out in the darkness. There were three people standing on top of an NOL building. Two of them, locked into mortal combat, while the third one just lied there lifelessly. "Come on, what's wrong there Ragna?" A male voice cackled out and smirked from under a golden cloak.

The other one growled fiercely at him. "Damn you, damn you TERUMI!" Ragna roared out angrily.

"What's wrong, I just gotten rid of the trash that held you back." He responded with a smug smirk as he launched himself back. He then summoned up Ouroboros into his hand. He tossed the snake head, up and caught it in his hand again by the chain and slowly spun it around his hand. "Come on Ragna, I thought you would be happy that I destroyed the one thing holding you back!" Terumi said and laughed.

Ragna grabbed the azure and held it up vertically in front of him. "Restriction 666 released. Dimensional Interruption Imaginary Number Formed! Azure Grimoire, Activate!" He smirked spiteful and full of malice at Terumi. "You're going to like this Terumi! CARNAGE SCISSORS," Ragna roared out and launched himself at Terumi.

In a forest, under a full pale moonlit night, the sky obscured by the dark clouds that lied overhead, causing an ebony night with a misty azure fog thinly covering the air, even the heavens themselves casted over with darkness. There were two figures as the wind was gentle, steady, and somber. There was a man with a fake right arm with silver hair on the ground sleeping, dreaming of a nightmare. The wind wept softly and somberly. "The events of it still rings sharp in his eyes and mind as he tosses and turns in his sleep." The wind wept into the ears of a small blonde female that stood above him.

She closed her eyes slowly and dismally. "I know." She said and looked up opening her eyes. The voice belonged to Rachel. "Father, is there nothing I can do to make anything better in the end for him?"

"No, Rachel you know the burden of being an observer, interfering will make you loses your powers." The wind wept again.

She kneeled down and smiled sadly. "Ah, I'm sorry Ragna, but it seems like there is nothing I can do to help you in your hardships."

"It is alright my daughter," the wind wept one last time before going dead.

She let out a soft sigh and looked up at the sky slowly. "In earlier timelines fate was so cruel to you Ragna, always taking her life or yours leaving the other in an endless grief, I do pray that this one time line fate will look at you with a kinder eye, please understand my sorrow for your luck Ragna." A female voice said in a somber tone. She brushed her long blonde hair back behind her ear. She looked down at a sleeping man with silver hair and smiled softly, "I do hope that you and Lambda will have a good fortune this time Ragna." She leaned down and kissed his forehead softly. "Please I hope you forgive me for being useless to you in your most needed times of need. Please understand though Ragna, I do this so I can help you later in the long run, so please don't be angry at me when everything comes to the brink of chaos." She closed her eyes tightly, holding back tears with her eyes lids, though a useless attempt as the tears escaped from the corners of her eyes and got pulled down from gravity; down her cheeks and down her jaw. They fell off her face dropping softly on to Ragna's cheeks. "I should go before he wakes up to see me crying, please forgive me." Rachel said softly and wiped the tears away and disappeared.

* * *

Well guys and gals I know it isn't much but hell guys and gals I think this will be a good new start of it all. Well anyway guys and gals I'll be seeing you guys and gals later, this has been the silver dragon, signing off, peace out!


	2. Memories

Hey guys and gals I'm here, keeping my end of the deal, and proud to announce my return to writing, fully. First of all I would like to have anyone PM me if they know what happened to Always-Learning. But without further ado, I resent you with a few new chapter in just one day. Please enjoy.

* * *

Soon after she disappeared there was a soft stirring in the forest, a man with silver hair and heterochromatic eyes. He sat up slowly rubbing the back of his head and groaned to himself. "Hm, that was a weird dream," he muttered softly to himself and looked at the azure, it was shaking softly. "What the hell's up with the azure, it's not struggling for control, but actually letting me control it. This is strange and it almost seems like its weeping for me. Argh, this is damn frustrating, why was bunny leech apologizing in my dreams though and why did I feel so weightless." Ragna wondered looking up at the sky with wonder. He lifted up the azure towards the darkened skies. "Why was I so happy in that dream, what could have actually happened before Bunny apologized to me, and who is Lambda?" He kept wondering to himself and let out a soft sigh. "The sun's already rising, well looks like tonight's another sleepless night. Ah damn it," he muttered loudly. He sat up slowly and held the azure in his hand tightly. He sat up slowly and started walking forward, "Still feel a little bad for snapping at Noel like that, and so I hope it doesn't screw me over in the end." Ragna said to himself and started walking through the forest, unsure where it would take him.

He closed his eyes as the memories started to play back. He was standing in a small room with Lambda, smiling happily at her. She was more beautiful than the ivory full moon. He was in love with her, and she loved him back. He had walked over to a couch and she sat down into his lap and cuddled into him affectionately. She buried her face into his chest slightly, blushing slightly as the look of pure happiness and joy shined in her eyes. He pulled her head out of his chest gently and even more carefully lifted her head up and looked deep into her eyes. Inside her eyes he had found a comfort that he had always wanted. He leaned down slowly and kissed her passionately; growing only happier as she reciprocated it. She pulled away slowly, blushing a little deeper than before. "Lambda loves Ragna."

"And Ragna loves Lambda," he heard himself say in his memories. he smiled happily at her before everything started to get fuzzy. Ragna shook his head heavily, breaking himself away from his dreams. "Ah, what the hell, it's strange I feel sad for not having her with me right now. Damn it, I need to focus on the mission old man Jube's gave me." He said and kept on walking through the black fog, disappearing in it.

* * *

Well guys and gals, that's it for this chapter, so as before. R&R, favorite, and or follow, it helps a lot. Well guys and gals, this has been the silver dragon, Drake Seraph, signing off, peace out.


	3. Devious Plans

Hey guys and gals I'm back to release the next chapter already, not guys and gals this story will jump around a bit between Ragna and lambda, possible the six heroes for a chapter or two, and the NOl, meaning Hazama and Relius. Anyway guys and gals without and further delay, please enjoy.

* * *

In front of him laid the scattered remains and utter destruction of a city. Through the ashes and dark remains of the fifth hierarchical city of Ibukido; the two of them walked. One of them let out a whistle of sheer awe at the destruction that had happened to the city, from the Nox Nyctores Gigant: Take-Mikazuchi. "Damn, well now, damn, look, at all this glorious destruction!" he said in sheer joy.

"Hazama, must I need to remind you to focus?" A male voice said over the radio.

"Aw, come on Colonel Relius." Hazama reached into his pocket, pulling out a small hand-held radio. He responded back to the voice.

"Hazama please focus, you know how much we need her for our plans." Relius responded to Hazama.

"Fine," Hazama muttered in defeat. He put the radio back in his pocket. He started making his way towards the NOL branch that used to stand. "Hey Relius," Hazama said pulling out the radio again.

"What is it Hazama?" He responded.

"Who would've thought that it would've survived the firing of the Nox Nyctores?" Hazama asked with a devilish grin.

"I understand what you mean Hazama."

"I mean, can you believe that there is something stronger than the master unit inside the boundary."

"It is quite amazing, though I have found out what it is." Relius said with a slight chuckle.

"Oh really, so what is it Relius?" Hazama asked wearing a larger more evil grin.

"It's Izanami, the goddess of death."

"Oh wow, are you dead serious," Hazama said with an evil laughter, destroying pieces of walls and buildings blocking his path using Ouroboros.

"Yes it is quite humorous, is it not?" Relius said over the radio.

"Hey Relius, is it ready yet?" Hazama asked looking up with a slightly smug grin.

"Ah, you mean the device, to finally separate the two of you into two different beings."

"Yes that one, I think it's time for a return from the last sixth hero!" He yelled out among the ruins chuckling madly.

"Yes it is Hazama," Relius responded over the radio with a slight piqued interest.

"Good- ARGH, IT'S GONE!" Hazama screamed out in wrath.

"What are you certain," Relius asked over the radio.

"Yes, Relius I'm goddamn certain." He responded angrily.

"Damn, do you know who?"

"Oh yeah I know that is, it's that damn cat, FUCK YOU KOKONOE!"

"Ugh, damn this is interesting she took the first move of this chess battle." Relius said with a smile.

"This just set things back, right to square goddamn one!" Hazama said and punched the last support beam in the place breaking it.

"Not necessarily Hazama, you know of the old saying killing two birds with one stone."

Hazama smirked. "Alright, Phantom you know what to do." He said with in a sadistic tone. "We're coming for you, Ragna!" He howled out in joy as both disappeared.

* * *

Well there it was guys and gals, as always R&R, favorite, and/or follow, I helps. Anyway guys and gals, this has been the silver dragon, signing off, peace out.


	4. The return

Well guys and gals, this is already the fourth installment of FEC. Hard to believe is it not? Well without further ado, enjoy my writing.

* * *

A large hulking red mass of muscles walked through the halls of Sector Seven. He carried a large test tube on his right shoulder, in it laid a blonde haired Murakumo Unit. She wore the tight skin battle suit that all other Murakumo units wore, though it was unable to well because of how obscured the thick glass was; preventing anyone from seeing how she truly looked. He walked into a large lab room. "Professor Kokonoe I've returned with the subject like you wanted me to, do you have any further orders for me."

"Oh, it's you about damn time you've returned, what the hell took you so long?! And why the hell did you hang up on me while you were there?!"

"Yeah about that professor Kokonoe, it seems that Hazama has needs for her, I find it very peculiar that they need her for something inside the boundary, though I don't know what it could be. They also stated something about the twelfth Murakumo being made by them and them sending her into the town of Ibukido than firing the laser."

"So that's the truth back behind it, but why the hell would they need the eleventh?"

"I'm not sure Professor but I have a hunch that it won't end well for all of us." The red devil said in his deep muscular voice that shook the small beakers on the table next to him. "Where do you want her?"

"Just set her down over there," Professor Kokonoe said and pointed to a device used to hold large test tubes in place.

"Understood," Iron-Tager said and put the test tube into it. "Are you still going to put in the thirteenth's soul into it?"

"Of course I am; why in hell would I not?" She responded as the machine started sparking. "Huh, Argh what THE Hell is going on?!" She muttered angrily and incredibly annoyed. The screen of the computer spat out error. "WHAT? WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN ERROR?!" She said getting flustered and angry at the machine.

"Professor Kokonoe, please try to relax, hmm, what is this? It seems as though there is already a soul inside of Lambda's body this is most curious." Iron Tager said then saw the machine get critical. "Professor KOKONOE," Iron Tager yelled out and grabbed Kokonoe tight to himself and protected her from the explosion.

"TAGER," she yelled back in response and looked at him when he hit the ground with a heavy soaked thud. "Come on ya' son of a bitch, you'll survive this ya' dumbass bastard," she said trying to patch him up. She glanced up seeing the eleventh Murakumo standing there looking at her. She had boundary summoned her combat suit on herself. "Lambda eleven get me some medical supplies!"

"Affirmative," Lambda responded and summoned up medical supplies next to Kokonoe, "Lambda is not a puppet moved and controlled to do other's biddings." Lambda spoke coldly and held her head tightly and disappeared, leaving Kokonoe shocked and confused with an injured Tager.

* * *

Well there it was guys and gals, I hoped you enjoyed it. As always though R&R, favorite, and/or follow! This has been the silver dragon, signing off, peace out!


	5. Fated meeting

Well guys and gals, I'm back, bringing the fifth installment all in one day, so guys an gals you better be happy with as much as busting my ass off for you guys and gals. Ha, I'm just kidding, anyway, enjoy.

* * *

The blonde haired Murakumo Unit landed in a dark forest, her body, deplete of energy, she thought that she had made a foolish mistake. She closed her eyes slowly thinking that this is where she was going to die, yet... This feeling seemed familiar it plagued her mind and body, though it wasn't one of fear or terror, it was one of joy and happiness. She wore a happy yet defeated smile upon her face until...

Her body was shook and she opened her eyes weakly. "Hey wake up already," a male voice said and Lambda looked seeing a green eye and a red-eye. She also saw silver hair that glowed in the sun. "Hey I'm glad you aren't dead yet, tell me what's wrong?"

"Lambda's not sure what is wrong," she responded with a soft smile.

"Lambda, well my name's Ragna," he smiled and picked her up into his arms.

Lambda blushed at his noble kindness. "Nice to meet you Ragna," she said bashfully in a monotone voice.

He smiled at her, "Ragna's happy to meet Lambda too."

"But, Lambda's a Murakumo; does Ragna really want a Murakumo as a friend?" She questioned him sadly.

"Ah Lambda of course Ragna will be your friend," he said and rubbed her head.

Lambda wore a joyful smile upon her face, "Lambda has this weird feeling deep inside her chest, and can Ragna explain it to Lambda?"

"Hey Lambda, Ragna thinks that Lambda's heart is filled with joy and happiness."

"But Lambda is a Murakumo, Lambda can't have a heart."

"Awwwww, Lamb-Cham," Ragna said with a smile.

"Who is Lamb-Cham," she questioned looking at him.

"It's Ragna's little nickname for Lambda, it shows that Ragna cares." He responded with a protective smile at her. "Just because you're a Murakumo you can still have a heart."

"Ha, kid's right," an elder prideful voice said. Lambda grew cautious and summoned her swords. "It's alright, I don't mean any harm," the voice said again. "The name's Jubei, pleasure to meet ya' Lambda," he said kindly standing in front of both Ragna and Lambda with a happy smile.

Lambda dispersed her swords, "Please let Lambda apologize for her rudeness."

"It's alright, Kid ya' hooked a good one here," Jubei jested with a smile.

"Shut up master," Ragna responded looking at Lambda with a smile.

Lambda smiled back, "Just because ya' don't got a heart to beat in your' chest doesn't mean you don't got one deep in your soul. Ya' see that is where a true heart resides, not in the physical body rather in your spiritual body." Jubei said with a hearty smile.

Lambda let out a yawn, "Is it alright if Lambda sleeps Ragna?"

"Of course and Lambda, if you need to talk about anything or just need something I'll always be here for you Lambda, sleep well, princess." Ragna said with a smile and pulled her into his lap as the two of them drifted into a deep slumber underneath Jubei's protection.

* * *

Well guys and gals, as always, R&R, favorite, and/or follow. This has been the Silver dragon Drake Seraph, signing off, only in truth come back on soon.


	6. Love at First Sight

Guys and gals the sixth installment of FEC, glad to still be writing in all honesty. Anyway guys and gals don't mean to keep you from the story, so enjoy.

* * *

A few hours passed by as both opened their eyes slowly. Ragna looked down to see Lambda almost cuddling into him, holding him affectionately. He smiled happily at her as she just looked back into his eyes blankly. He smirked at her, "Can I try something."

"Of course Ragna," Lambda responded looking at him. She looked at Ragna confused as he leaned in closer and closer. "Yes Ragna?"

Ragna kissed Lambda passionately and affectionately. He pulled away after a few seconds smiling at her. "Did Lambda like?" He questioned her with an affectionate smile.

"What was that Ragna," she said with a slight blush on her face.

"That was a kiss Lamb-Chop," he responded with a smile. "Does Lamb-Cham want another?"

"Yes please Ragna," she responded and Ragna kissed her again with Lambda returning the kiss passionately.

"There you go Lambda," Ragna said with a smile and pulled away.

Lambda smiled back softly, "Lambda likes to kiss Ragna." She said with a slightly bigger smile.

"Well than Lambda, let's be a couple," Ragna said happily.

"A couple of what Ragna," Lambda responded.

"I meant let's be a couple, ya' know like boyfriend and girlfriend, something closer than friends."

She looked at Ragna with a slight blush, "Lambda would really enjoy that."

Ragna smiled more, knowing that she was the one for him; she was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. "Well then let's kiss on it." He smiled as the two of them kissed passionately. Soon his mind started to go back to his dream, plaguing him with confusion. He pulled away shortly after.

"What's wrong Ragna," Lambda questioned him with a slightly somber monotone voice.

"It's just I need to ask someone something Lambda, will you excuse Ragna?" He asked her to see a confirmative nod. He got up and walked off into the distance, disappearing in the sylvan environment. He looked around, "Hey Jubei, I know you're here, I need to talk to you."

Jubei appeared in front of him, "What about kid?"

"Listen I had a dream where I was with Lambda before I met her, was it a ream of the future, or what?"

Jubei let out a soft sigh and dropped his head. "So you want to know the truth huh, kid? Listen kid I'll tell you, ya' see kid that dream, well kid it wasn't no dream."

"Wait, what do you mean, Jubei," Ragna questioned his master confused.

"Well kid it was memoires from another timeline that you and her died in kid. It was a tragic end, but even so you seemed to not have cared at all because that she was with you." Jubei smiled at Ragna with a prideful smile.

"Are you serious Jubei," Ragna questioned his master in confusion.

"As damn sure as the day is long kid," Jubei responded still smiling. "Now go kid, and be with the one you love."

"I will master, but before I do, there's something that I want you to do." Ragna said and reached deep into his pocket and pulled out Cherry Blossom seeds. "I want you plant these near here in the clearing."

Jubei smiled and took them into his pocket, "Ya' got it kid."

"Thanks master," Ragna said and started walking back to Lambda waving the azure at him. Jubei just smirked and stated walking towards the clearing.

Ragna soon got back to Lambda; she looked at Ragna. "Did Ragna figure out what he needed to?"

He just cracked a smile at her responding, "Yeah, Ragna did."

"Will Ragna leave Lambda again soon?" She questioned her somberly in a monotone voice.

He looked at her seeing that his sudden leaving made her upset. "Awww, Lambda Ragna won't leave again," he said and opened up his arms. To his surprise she rushed in and hugged him tightly, kind of burying her head into his chest, making him smile happily.

"Yay," she said slightly muffled holding him tightly and closely.

"Ha," he chuckled out from what she just said.

"What, did Lambda do something funny Ragna?" She questioned looking up at him clueless.

"No it's not that, but you're just so cute and adorable Lambda." Ragna said with a smile. He leaned down and gently placed a kiss upon Lambda's lip as she reciprocated it.

Though their gentle and affectionate kiss was soon interrupted; the sound a soft growling came from between the two of them. Lambda looked down with a slight blush, "Lambda's hungry Ragna."

He started to chuckle as there was another soft growl, albeit more distorted. Ragna started to scratch the back of his head with the azure. "Well Lamb-Chop, let's go get us some food." He said with a smile and gently grabbed Lambda's hand and started walking with her out of the forest. She leaned into to him affectionately resting her head on his left bicep. She wore on her face a slight, but overly joyful smile. The two of them ventured out of the forest together as a couple.

* * *

Well there it was guys and gals, I believe I still got one more in me, so please keep an eye out. Anyway guys and gals, as always R&R, favorite, and/or follow, it means a lot. Anyway guys and gals this has been, the silver dragon, Drake Seraph, signing off, with a slight chance of signing back on one last time.


	7. The Birth of a greater Evil

The last installment for today. Well guys and gals, it looks like I did have one more in me so please enjoy my story.

* * *

Hazama and Phantom appeared inside of an elegant lab, though it belonged to the NOL. "Ah good to see that you returned Hazama, please follow me, the machine is over this way." Relius said leading Hazama away from Phantom.

He just sighed in annoyance. "Ya' know Relius, next please make the machine closer to the lab." Hazama said adjusting his hat with a slight grin, knowing that he was about to become limitless.

"Huh, so I guess you didn't notice did you?" Relius responded looking back over his cape and shoulder.

"Huh, notice what?" He responded in confusion.

"That we're moving a lot faster than before." Relius said stopping and made eye contact with him.

"Yeah I've noticed that, so what's the deal with it." He responded looking back into Relius's eyes.

"So you don't know anything then about this timeline do you?" Relius said and started walking again with Hazama.

"It's a damn strange thing, but honestly I don't. So mind filling me in then," Hazama asked Relius.

Relius just let out a sigh of annoyance. "I guess I have no choice but to, huh?" He said then took a slight pause, then continued. "This timeline is the last timeline that the door will be accessible. Because of this, this is the only timeline where Izanami is capable of being saved by her father."

"Wait this is the last timeline that it can open up?! Izanami's father is still alive, SHIT! I thought I killed him when I kidnapped her. Well; how is that project coming along?"

"Well it's near its last stages, though to continue on." Relius said clearing his throat with a soft cough. "Yes her father is still alive, along with the fact that he is the guardian, or was the guardian for TA, TB, and TC. He is a Death Seraph, the highest angel of death." Relius said with a slight concern. "He might be a problem later on, though for now he is arguing with them to let him transcend down to Earth to find us."

Hazama nodded in response pulling a hardboiled egg out of his pocket and ate it as Relius was talking. "Hmm, that is interesting, that would explain the power he had then." He responded with a full mouth.

"Ugh, how many times do I have to tell don't eat hardboiled eggs in front of me." Relius said chastising Hazama.

He chuckled at himself being a troll, "Well I'm sorry your majesty," he said with a smug grin as they approached a large machine inside a room with many terminals and as many workers.

"We're ready sir," a male staff said in a voice that was clear-cut, deep and mature.

"Good, starts the charge up, Hazama get into the chamber." Relius commended.

"Alright," Hazama responded and walked forward to a thick opaque glass door.

"Sir starting charge up processes," a female staff member said in a crystal clear voice, slightly pitchy and inexperienced.

"10%, 20%, 40%, 80%... We're at full power, Colonel Relius." A second female staff member said in a voice that was calm and pure; filled with experience.

"Then activate it!" Relius said loudly over the sound of the deafening engines of the machine. "Let's see if this Mad Puppeteer still has his game!" He said and chuckled loudly. Lighting started to shoot out all across the room. He noticed that people were about to get up and run out. "Stand your ground; don't be intimidated by this little lightning." The machine stopped soon after he said that and along with it the lightning. "Hazama, did it work," Relius questioned through the glass. The glass door soon opened up and smoke poured out and Hazama walked out and fell down. "Damn, it didn't look like it worked." He said to himself softly and slightly agitated.

A hand reached out from the smoke and grabbed the side of the machine. As a male figure started to become recognizable, a dark and deep sinister chuckle came from inside the machine. "Don't worry it worked Relius." The male spoke coldly and walked out reveling Terumi himself, he chuckled loudly, even more sinister than before. This chuckle made everyone in the room get chills and shivers down their spines, even to Colonel Relius himself.

* * *

Well guys and gals, I hope that you enjoy it, and as always guys and gals, R&R, favorite, and/or follow, it helps a lot. Well guys and gals this has been the silver dragon, Drake Seraph, signing off for the last time today. Peace out!


End file.
